Blue Shadows on Pink Snow
by UnknownShinobi
Summary: She hit him, now Naruto doesn't remember her. And for some reason, that's bothering Sakura. NaruSaku fanfic. K to be safe. Shinobi lost her flash drive & only copy of story! On hold until found!
1. Fading Fast

**_(Disclaimer: For all you troublesome lawyer types, I do not own Naruto. All characters, countries, and jutsu pertaining to the Naruto world belong wholly to Kishimoto Masashi. In no way am I trying to claim ownership of Naruto, it is merely a basis for this story._**

**_This fanfic occurs during the Naruto II Arc, around chapter 313 (before the Training Arc starts). Spoilers may follow._**

_**Speech/Though Guide**_

"blahblahblah" **_normal speech_**

'_blahblahblah' **thought**_

"_blahblahblah" _**_flashback speech_**

"**_blahblahblah"_ _Kyuubi)

* * *

_**

**Blue Shadows on Pink Snow**

Chapter 1: Fading Fast

She'd punched him. It had all happened so fast that Sakura couldn't remember her fist connecting with his head, but it had. Ino-pig was yelling at her and Shikamaru had backed away slowly. Sai was the only one who actually went to check on the blond. Everyone else…well, they were scared stiff.

"Oh Kami, Sakura! Why the hell did you do that?"

Ino continued to yell at her, but the words never clicked in her head. She was too stunned by her own action. All he had done was hug her and make a comment about them dating; he hadn't deserved to be beaten like that.

Sai was bent over Naruto's prone form checking for a pulse, as well as any broken bones. The boy relaxed a bit and rolled their teammate, and pulled open one of the blonde's blue eyes before determining that Naruto was safe to move.

"Most likely a concussion, he'll need some minor medical attention."

The pink-haired chunnin started towards her teammates but was held back by her best friend.

"Not after what you did, forehead girl. We can't trust you to fix him up."

Sakura didn't have the energy or will to fight back, so she just watched silently as Sai picked the unconscious Naruto up and headed towards the medical clinic.

* * *

She knew it was a bad habit, a nervous tick of sorts. When something annoying was near her, she'd swat it. If it persisted, she'd hit it. It had all begun when Team 7 had first been formed, when Sasuke was still around. 

Back then, Sasuke was all that mattered. But there was always Naruto, vying for her attention, wanting to show her that he was better than the Uchiha. Back then, she hadn't learned to channel her chakra into enormous strength. Back then, her punch would have done little more than bruised Naruto's ego and make him disappear for awhile.

What she often forgot was she wasn't back then. She'd forgotten that she had to control how hard she hit something, and she hadn't remembered to stop punching Naruto when he invaded her space. But old habits die hard, and it was perhaps a little too late to kill this one.

* * *

"He'll be okay. A day of rest and we can approve a release from the clinic," Tsunade looked at the group of ninjas gathered in the waiting room before her, the majority were chunnin but there were a few higher ranking shinobi. "You may go into to see him if you'd like." 

Konohamaru was of course the first to reach the room. Red scarf streaming out behind him like a flag, the genin barely had time to open the door.

"Naruto-niisan! You're okay! You're alive!"

"Eh? Oh, hi Konohamaru."

"Oi, someone stop the brat. Shikamaru!"

"How troublesome…"

"N-naruto-kun!"

"Good to see you're not knocked senseless, baka."

"The punch really didn't do him any harm…"

"Punch?"

"So you're really okay?"

"You don't remember the punch?"

Bark bark whine….

"Yeah, Akumaru's right. It happened pretty fast, I guess you didn't see Sakura hit you."

"Sakura……?"

"Yeah, Sakura."

"Who's she, Ino?"

"Haha, very funny, baka. Sakura, your teammate."

"My teammate?"

"The joke's not funny, Naruto."

"What do you mean joke, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You mean you really don't remember Sakura-san?"

"No….Is she our teammate, Sai?"

"Big forehead girl. Pink-hair, green eyes, super strength? Nothing? You don't even remember the crush you had on her?"

They watched as he shook his head and tried to remember this 'Sakura'.

"Do you remember the rest of us?"

"Yeah. You're Lee, and that's Hinata. Konohamaru, Kiba, Akumaru, Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Shinuze-san, Ero-sensei–"

"Dammit! Don't call me Ero-sensei!"

"But you don't remember Sakura?"

"….No"

* * *

She stood frozen just outside of the door, wishing she was dreaming. A younger Sakura would have been overjoyed to discover Naruto had forgotten her. It would have meant more uninterrupted time with her Sasuke-kun. But for some reason, she felt empty and alone. After all those years of disgust and loathing for the blond, how could he actually mean something to her? But then, how could she deny this reaction of hurt and dejection that stemmed from his sudden amnesia? 

**_

* * *

(Author's Note: Hello again! UnknownShinobi revisiting the world of Kishimoto Masashi's Naruto for yet another fanfic. NaruSaku, again (maybe I should take a break and do another pairing…). I have no plan for this one, but I'm going to try for short. That said…_**

_**Read & Review, Shinobi over and out!)**_


	2. Wilting Flowers

**_(A.N.: Thank you all for your comments. I'll try to keep in mind all of your suggestions. And I apologize for spelling Akamaru's name wrong last time, it's fixed now._**

**_Sorry about the confusion on who's talking as well, the order was as follows: Konohamaru, Naruto, Temari (don't ask why…), Shikamaru, Hinata, Ero… erm… Jiraiya-sempai (I think…), Chouji, Naruto (again), Lee, Sai, Akamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Naruto, Ino, Naruto, Kakashi-san, Naruto, Sai, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee. Shinuze-san and Shino never spoke. I'm not sure why Lee's there if the rest of his team isn't… xx)

* * *

_**

**Blue Shadows on Pink Snow**

Chapter 2: Wilting Flowers

'_Who's Sakura?'

* * *

"Tsunade-sama?"_

"Good, you came. Have a seat Sakura." She motioned to the closest chair and waited for her student to sit.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sitting here in front of the Hokage made her feel uncomfortable, like she had done something wrong. _'Oh no, Tsunade-sama's gonna punish me for hurting Naruto. She's probably gonna put me on probation!'_

"You haven't gone to visit Naruto yet, have you?"

"Um….No. Should I have?" The answer was drawn out, hesitant. _'She's being so serious. I knew. I knew I shouldn't have punched him. I didn't mean to punch him! Maybe…maybe Tsunade-sama will understand if I explain.'_

"No, no. It's fine if you haven't. It's just that you don't know, then." The sannin seemed to relax a bit. Perhaps it was better to break it to the chuunin this way. _'At least there will be no yelling this way. This entire matter's already making my head hurt, and we're out of sake. Why is that whenever something like this happens, we're out of sake? Well Sakura should be pleased in the very least, Naruto's finally out of her hair.'_

'_I don't know? Don't know what? Oh Kami! Naruto can't have gotten worse. He just can't! Why did I have to punch him?'_ As frantic as she was in her thoughts, Sakura was able to keep a straight face as she spoke. "What is it sensei?"

"As you know, Uzumaki Naruto suffered a concussion due to your assault on him. Fortunately, he suffered no major injuries, and should be able to resume training in a few days. Unfortunately, Sakura… He seems to have absolutely no memory of you either. His amnesia has selectively erased all recollections of you in his past. For him, it is as if you have never existed."

"Is that all, Tsunade-sama?" A wave of relief swept over her. _'That's all. I thought she was going to say that I've permanently damaged his brain.'_

'_**Didn't you?'**_

'_Shut up! Why the Hell did you come back?'_

'**_When it became obvious you needed my help.'_** Inner Sakura yawned, looking bored and half-interested in her calmer alter-ego's futile attempts to argue. **_'What? Didn't miss me?'_**

'_No! And I don't need your help! That's why you went away in the first place!'_

'_**Sure, whatever. Go ahead and deny it then.'**_

"Sakura. I just wanted to notify you before Team 7 meets to train again. That cleared up, you're free to go."

* * *

'**_You know you'd feel a whole lot better if you just admitted that you feel bad for Uzumaki.'_**

'_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't need to hear this from you.'_

'_**But I'm right. You actually like the blond kid. Whatever happened to Sasuke-kun this? Sasuke-kun that?'**_

'_Shut up already! I do not like Naruto!'_

'_**Then explain why you feel so bad about hitting him.'**_

She was walking down the street now, headed towards the medical center.

'_**Ha! I knew it! You can't think of a reason!'**_

'_Can too!'_

'_**Prove it.'**_

'_I don't needa prove it. Now get out of my head!'_

"Sakura-san?"

Looking up, Sakura met Sai's gaze. The dark-haired replacement for Sasuke looked confused as he balanced two covered bowls in each hand. Little did he know what he had just gotten himself into.

"Sai!" Green eyes bright and her smile wide, Sakura grabbed her teammate by the arm and dragged him towards the park.

**_(A.N.: I know it's been a long time, but I finally got around to posting Chapter 2. Bah. I hate being forced to write for school. Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to update my other fan fictions during this month as well._**

_**Someone asked why "Blue Shadows on Pink Snow" so I'll try to explain:**_

**_On snow (the white type) shadows often appear blue – don't ask why – and blue is also the color of Naruto's eyes. Snow in many cases also represents purity and innocence. Pink is for Sakura's hair color and will be come more significant as the story progresses. Sakura – the flower – on another note, is also a shade of white-pink (bleached/faded out) rather than the pink of Sakura's – the character – hair.)_**


End file.
